


12:36pm

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Smutmas 2019 [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Hybrid AU, Kitty Minho, M/M, Puppy Hyunjin makes a guest appearance, Rough treatment, Slight Pain Kink, Sungie just wants Minho to treat him rough, Unprotected Sex, squirrel jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “On the couch, baby.” Minho instructed, pausing to look up at the younger boy when he didn’t immediately do what he was told. Jisung mumbled something under his breath so quietly that even Minho couldn’t make it out, “What was that?” he asked, one eyebrow raised in shock at Jisung’s disobedience.Jisung took a deep breath before repeating himself, “M-make me.” he said, barely able to make eye contact with the older boy.Minho let out a low growl, sending a shiver down Jisung’s spine, “Are you sure that’s the route you wanna take, baby boy?” he asked.Jisung thought for a second before nodding, a burst of confidence making him add, “Do your worst.”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Smutmas 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 208





	12:36pm

Jisung pouted as he sat on the couch, his ears twitching angrily and his tail wrapped tightly around himself. He ran his fingers through the soft fur, trying to distract himself as he watched his boyfriend wrestle Hyunjin on the floor in front of him. Minho’s tail twitching wildly, a smile on his face as he pinned the other boy to the ground for a second before he was flipped onto his back. It was Hyunjin’s turn to smile before Minho kicked him back, Minho hopped onto his hands and knees facing the other boy as they both waited for the other to make the next move.  
  
Jisung shifted around impatiently, waiting for Minho to tire himself out so he could finally get some attention. Finally, after another rough clash, the boys collapsed on their backs next to each other, they bickered about who won for a second before Jisung let out a deep sigh. Minho’s ears twitched towards the sound but he continued the argument with Hyunjin. Jisung sighed again, this time louder and trailing off into a slight whine, the noise making Minho sit up, insisting he won the fight and bringing the argument to an end as he got up and moved to the couch next to Jisung. “What’s wrong my little squirrel?” Minho asked, wrapping an arm gently around the smaller boy.  
  
“You like the puppies better than me.” Jisung said with a pout, picking the end of his tail up and holding it tightly to his chest.  
  
Minho turned to face Jisung, giving him his full attention before replying, “Now what would give you that idea?” he asked, bringing a hand up to run his fingers through Jisung’s hair.  
  
“You always ignore me to play rough with them.”  
  
“I do not.” Minho retorted.  
  
“You do too! You never play rough with me.” Jisung shot back.  
  
“That’s cause you don’t fight back, baby.” Minho said softly, moving his hand down to cup Jisung’s cheek.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“You’re just such a good little squirrel, every time I touch you you’re like putty in my hands.”  
  
“No m’not, I can fight back.”  
  
“You’re just not a fighter, baby, that’s okay, I love how obedient you are.”  
  
“But you always treat me like I’m made of glass, I want you to play rough with me.”  
  
“Oh?” Minho paused for a second, absorbing Jisung’s words before continuing, “Does my little squirrel want to be manhandled?” Jisung nodded quickly and Minho scanned the room, eyes landing on Hyunjin who was still sitting awkwardly on the floor, “You should probably clear out, pup, this room is gonna be occupied.” he warned. Hyunjin groaned and got up mumbling something about them not being able to just fuck in their bedroom like normal people. Minho smirked before turning back to Jisung, “You’re faster than I am, be a good little squirrel and go grab the lube.” he instructed. Jisung nodded quickly, hopping up and scrambling out of the room, returning after just a few seconds with the lube in his hand. He handed the bottle to Minho before standing awkwardly in front of the other boy unsure of where he was supposed to settle. “On the couch, baby.” Minho instructed, pausing to look up at the younger boy when he didn’t immediately do what he was told. Jisung mumbled something under his breath so quietly that even Minho couldn’t make it out, “What was that?” he asked, one eyebrow raised in shock at Jisung’s disobedience.  
  
Jisung took a deep breath before repeating himself, “M-make me.” he said, barely able to make eye contact with the older boy.  
  
Minho let out a low growl, sending a shiver down Jisung’s spine, “Are you sure that’s the route you wanna take, baby boy?” he asked.  
  
Jisung thought for a second before nodding, a burst of confidence making him add, “Do your worst.”  
  
Minho let out another growl before reaching up and tangling his fingers in Jisung’s hair, giving the strands a rough yank and making the smaller boy yelp and drop to his knees on the carpet, “You have no idea what you just signed up for.” He dragged his foot up Jisung’s thigh before placing it gently over his crotch, he applied slight pressure, making Jisung whine and buck his hips up. He tugged Jisung’s hair until he was practically looking straight up at the ceiling, applying more pressure with his foot until Jisung’s face screwed up in discomfort. He shifted around on his knees, trying to escape from some of the pressure as he let out a whine, Minho smirked, feeling Jisung’s cock throb beneath his foot. “Do you like this, baby? You like getting treated rough?” he asked frowning when Jisung only whined in response, “Good squirrels use their words.” Minho reminded him with another tug on his hair.  
  
Jisung gulped, “Yes, I do, I love it.” he responded after a few seconds, his voice already strained from how worked up he was.  
  
“Good boy.” Minho said, letting up some of the pressure on Jisung’s crotch and opting instead to move his foot in small circles, massaging Jisung’s dick through his pants.  
  
“P-Please, Sir, can I-” Jisung said, his words cut off with a whine as Minho went back to applying pressure, this time a little more, the smaller boys discomfort edging on pain.  
  
“What makes you think you can act out and then ask for things?” Minho asked, yanking the boys head back down to look at him.  
  
“I don’t know, Sir, I’m sorry.” Jisung said sheepishly, trying to ignore his need to buck his hips against Minho’s foot.  
  
“Good boy, now, you’ll take what I give you and you’ll like it.” Minho instructed, Jisung whined and mumbled an agreement, letting out a hiss as Minho gave a quick, sharp push against his crotch before pulling his foot away entirely. Jisung brought his hands to his thighs and gripped tightly, resisting the urge to latch on to Minho’s leg and rut against it for some actual stimulation. Before he could think about doing anything else, Minho reached down with one hand, the other still gripping Jisung’s hair tightly. He undid the smaller boy’s belt, pulling it out from around his waist before leaning him forward, pressing Jisung’s face into the couch as he pulled his hand out of Jisung’s hair and pulled the boy’s arms behind his back. Minho wrapped Jisung’s belt around his wrists, securing Jisung’s arms behind his back before letting him sit up. “You’re gonna be my good little fuckslut, I don’t want you to get distracted trying to touch things.” Minho said as he unbuttoned his pants, he lifted his hips up to shimmy them down around his thighs before reaching into his underwear and pulling out his cock.  
  
Jisung whined, leaning forward slightly and tugging on his restraints, “P-please.” was all he could say, his mouth hanging open in an invitation.  
  
Minho brought his hand back into Jisung’s hair and tugged the boy close enough to use his other hand to slap his cock against Jisung’s cheek, “Beg for it.” he instructed.  
  
Jisung whined, “Please, Sir, please let me suck you off, let me make you feel good, it’s all I know how to do.” he begged, desperation evident in his voice.  
  
Minho smirked, “Too much of a dumb slut to know anything else, huh?” he asked.  
  
“Yes, Sir, m’not good at anything except being a fuck toy.” Jisung responded, his eyes already glazed over as he slipped into his obedient role.  
  
“That’s right, baby.” Minho said as he lined himself up with Jisung’s mouth, he pulled the smaller boy forward making him take Minho fully in one go. Minho moaned as Jisung gagged and swallowed around his length trying to adjust to the intrusion in his throat. “So good for me.” Minho muttered as he pulled Jisung back halfway, bringing his other hand up to hold Jisung’s head in place before planting his feet, getting good leverage to thrust up into Jisung’s mouth. Tears spilled down Jisung’s cheeks as he struggled around Minho’s length, he focused on breathing through his nose as Minho pistoned his hips up not giving him a break at all. Jisung did his best to take it as Minho chased his own high and it wasn’t long before he was forced back down on Minho’s length. Minho held him there as he shot his load down the boy’s throat, holding him still until he was sure he had swallowed it all before pulling him back. Jisung coughed and sputtered as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
“You did so good, baby, you ready to take some more?” Minho asked when Jisung’s breathing returned to normal, Jisung nodded quickly. Minho stood up, keeping Jisung on the floor as he moved around behind the him. He placed a hand between Jisung’s shoulder blades and pushed until the smaller boys cheek as pressed into the couch cushion, leaving him bent in half. “Too many clothes.” he muttered before reaching around Jisung’s waist and unbuttoning his pants, tugging down his pants and underwear in one swift motion. Jisung hissed as the cold air his his cock, his hard on bouncing up and brushing against the rough fabric of his shirt and making him jolt. Minho picked up the bottle of lube and cracked it open, “Move your tail out of the way.” he instructed as he slicked up his fingers with lube. Jisung whined, twitching his tail just enough to get it into his hands still secured behind his back, he fiddled around with it until he got it up onto his back before tensing it into the stereotypical S shape that Minho loved.  
  
“Good boy.” Minho said with a smile before bringing one of his lubed fingers up to Jisung’s entrance. Jisung let out a whine as Minho pressed inside, Minho stretched him quickly and expertly, getting him comfortable with one finger before slipping in a second and scissoring him open. He purposefully avoided Jisung’s prostate making the boy whine and wiggle around. Minho smirked and decided he was prepped enough, pulling his fingers out and slicking himself up with the rest of the lube. He lined himself up with Jisung’s entrance and pushed in slowly, Jisung’s tail falling flat as he lost himself in the feeling of getting filled up. Once Minho was in all the way he stopped, not moving at all until Jisung whined impatiently.  
  
Minho pulled out almost entirely before pushing himself back in quickly, setting a rough pace that made Jisung cry out. He pounded into Jisung, the rough treatment getting the smaller boy to the edge almost embarrassingly fast. Minho could tell Jisung was getting close from the way he was frantically clenching around him, “You can cum whenever you want but just know I won’t stop fucking you until I cum.” he warned. Jisung whined out, trying his best to hold back his orgasm, Minho watched as Jisung scrunched his face up, trying so hard to focus on not cumming he didn’t even feel it when the older boy shifted around to get a better angle. With Minho’s next thrust, he hit Jisung’s prostate dead on, the sudden stimulation enough to send Jisung tumbling over the edge with a shout. As promised, Minho continued pistoning into him, continually hitting Jisung’s prostate and making him squirm from the overstimulation. He let out soft whimpers and tears ran down his cheeks as he felt Minho’s hips stutter before the warm feeling of Minho cumming inside him hit. Minho stayed still for a second before pulling out, watching the way his cum seeped out of Jisung’s hole. He was focused on the lewd image in front of him when Jisung whined and tugged at the belt still wrapped around his wrists. Immediately Minho jumped into action, removing the belt from Jisung’s wrists and tossing it to the side, “Shower or nap?” he asked quickly.  
  
“Shower then nap.” Jisung responded, his voice hoarse, “Jus’ don’t leave me.” he added.  
  
“Never in a million years, baby.” Minho said, he pulled Jisung up and helped him to his feet before pulling his and then Jisung’s pants back up. He lifted the smaller boy into his arms and carried him into the bathroom, setting him down on the toilet so he could start the water. He helped Jisung get undressed before following suit, helping the boy under the warm water and helping him get cleaned up, “You okay, baby?” he asked, noticing how silent Jisung had been.  
  
“Yeah, m jus’ sleepy.” Jisung responded.  
  
“Okay, we’ll finish this up quick then.” Minho said, finishing the shower as quick as he could before turning off the water. He grabbed the biggest towel they had and wrapped it around Jisung, helping the smaller boy get dry before drying himself off. He wrapped the towel around his own waist before making sure Jisung was nicely wrapped in his towel and scooping him back into his arms. He carried Jisung to their room, helping him into pajamas before getting him into bed.  
  
Jisung clung to him tightly, “Min,” he started, his voice still scratchy but now thick with sleep, “Did I do good?” he asked.  
  
“So good, my little squirrel.” Minho said soothingly, running his fingers through Jisung’s hair and lulling the boy off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hybrid! Minsung!
> 
> that is all thank you


End file.
